bombermanfandomcom-20200214-history
Golem Bomber
Golem Bomber is a member of the Five Dastardly Bombers and is a recurring villain in the ''Bomberman'' series. He is a heavy-set bomber with powerful bombs. Golem Bomber is also the largest of all of the Five Dastardly Bombers (normally at about twice the height and three times the weight compared to Magnet Bomber). He is a Bomber-Cyborg, a being given the ability to plant bombs like Bombermen. He is typically the second Dastardly Bomber to be fought. Despite being the group's strongman and having a slow comprehension speed, Golem Bomber is actually rather pacifistic and kind-hearted, and enjoys nature and wildlife. Biography At some point in the past, he was involved in a plot on the planet Phantarion in which the Five Dastardly Bombers fought against the world's army and severely wounded Max before being forced back. In Super Bomberman 2, he and other Dastardly Bombers capture White Bomberman, but Bomberman breaks free in their ship. Golem Bomber shows off his strength when he battles Bomberman in the second base, but is defeated, falling to Earth alongside the wreckage of his ship. In the PC Engine version of Bomberman: Panic Bomber, Golem Bomber returned as one of the last opponents alongside Pretty Bomber. He returned in Super Bomberman 3, revived by Professor Bagura, his master. Taking control of Firestorm in the Bomber Nebula, he was defeated again by White Bomberman and Black Bomberman. He later returns to battle in the combined mecha at the end of the game, but again he is bested and is left inside Bagura's exploding Battleship. In Saturn Bomberman Fight!!, after being defeated by Bomberman in Super Bomberman 3, he started wandering around a forest and somehow becomes paralyzed. In the forest, Mami happened along and, with some effort, nursed him to health. Golem Bomber grew attached to the girl and became her protector, living with Mami and her mother happily. However, Mami's mother fell ill. Golem Bomber entered the "Bomber Convention", a tournament of the 18 strongest bomb warriors in the world, in order to win the grand prize and have his wish granted. In doing so, he hoped to repay Mami and her mother by curing the latter's illness.Saturn Bomberman Fight!! manual, pg. 25 Both Golem Bomber and Mami were defeated. However, White Bomber promised that he would talk to Dr. Ein to see if he could find a cure for Mami's mother illness."Yep! For real! If I go ask the Professor, I'm sure he can work something out!" - White Bomberman against Mami in Saturn Bomberman Fight!! He and the rest of the Dastardly Bombers returned to Phantarion many years later in Bomberman Tournament to follow through with their old plot, but with revised plans based on their previous mistakes. The plan worked, and they ruled over the planet for about one year until White Bomberman came to stop them. Golem Bomber held down Golem Base in a pyramid atop the Volcano. Golem Bomber fought White Bomberman by fusing with the Karabon SeaWing and becoming GolemGhost, as well as calling Bomber zombies to help him. This was not enough, and upon his defeat, he escaped, causing the volcano to calm down. Before the events of Super Bomberman R, the five ended up as deactivated on Planet Scrapheap. Evil Emperor Buggler (Bagura) revived them to conquer the five planets of the Starry Sky Solar System in his name. The Bomberman Bros. (White and Black along with Blue, Red, Yellow, Green, Pink and Aqua) set out to stop the expansion of the Buggler Army's intergalactic conquest and liberate the invaded planets. Golem Bomber is encountered on World 2: Planet Timbertree. He appears to be rusted construct with moss growing and birds nested on him, but he groggily awakens when approached by Yellow, who presents him with flowers. White stops him, realizing that he's one of the Dastardly Bombers, and tries to hide the fact that he is intimidated by his size. Announcing that Bombermen are his enemy, Golem Bomber initiates his on-foot battle. After being blown clear, he utilizes his robot, Fort Walker. Afterwards, Golem Bomber reawakens some time later to find Yellow's flowers and a piece of paper in his hand. It reads, "See you again soon!", and has a picture of Yellow and a flower. Silently, a crude heart appears in his helmet, accepting Yellow's friendship. Later, Emperor Buggler is chased to an artificial Black Hole which threatens to engulf the solar system and eventually the whole universe. He summons the Five Dastardly Bombers to form Great Gattaida, which is defeated by the Bomberman Bros. As a last resort, Buggler uses his own power to grow into Ultimate Buggler. The Five Dastardly Bombers finally regained their senses after Great Gattaida was destroyed and voluntarily give their strength to the Bomberman Bros., defeating Buggler for now. Afterwards, the formerly Dastardly Bombers peacefully resumed their previous lives, again on good terms with the people of Planet Bomber. Personality Golem Bomber is the large, silent, aggressive strongman of the team. He deals a lot with firepower. In Saturn Bomberman Fight!!, he cares for nature and animals and is reluctant to fight with people he does not believe to stand a chance against him."Gah! I am big and strong....you should give up...." - Golem Bomber in Saturn Bomberman Fight!! In Bomberman Tournament, he asks White Bomberman what he knows about Max, but holds the thought, saying that fate is on his side before initiating the battle."You're fated to be destroyed here anyways... By me, GolemBomber!" - Golem Bomber in Bomberman Tournament In Super Bomberman R, his personality is similar to Saturn Bomberman Fight, but he has a tendency to grunt "OUGH" and has a more limited vocabulary. Stats In Super Bomberman 2, Golem Bomber is fought face-to-face. He actively pursues Bomberman unless bombs are nearby, at which point he will focus on hiding from potential explosions until the danger is gone. He never places bombs directly on the ground, preferring to throw them. His stats are as follows:Super Bomberman 2 Hudson Soft Guidebook, pg. 35 *'HP' - 3 *'Bombs' - 3 *'Fire' - 10 *'Speed' - Slow *'Weapon' - Power Glove Powers *His red bombs look over-pumped, but they have no real special trait. They have a large blast radius. *'Golem Bomb -' Seen in Super Bomberman R, if he picks up and throws one, any unlucky Bombermen underneath it will be crushed. *On ground, he primarily attacks with the Power Glove ability. *'Fire Spread' - While in the combined mecha in Super Bomberman 3, Golem Bomber's attack is to spread flames out in a triangle shape in front of the boss. *Golem Bomber also retains the same general abilities that the other Dastardly Bombers have: Becoming a ball of light and fusing with Karaboms. Trivia *In the U.S. manual for Super Bomberman 2, Golem Bomber is mistakenly referred to as "Fire Bomber" on page 6. However, it should be noted that he is correctly identified as Golem Bomber on page 3. *Golem Bomber differs significantly from the other Dastardly Bombers in that he wears nothing around his neck, has no visible eyes, has visible joints, and has a second color on his emblem. *In Bomberman Tournament, Golem Bomber's cloak greatly resembles that of Brain Bomber. *Other than Pretty Bomber, Golem Bomber is the only one of the Dastardly Bombers who is a playable character before Super Bomberman R - he appears in Saturn Bomberman Fight!! *In Super Bomberman R, he's redesigned to have a massive frame to match his extreme strength. However, this appearance is actually just mechanical armor that's covering the real Golem Bomber; he's really regular-sized. He sheds his armor in Battle mode, presumably to prevent obscuring player visibility and evenly interact with the stage hazards. Boss Forms *'Breast Fire' - The fire-cannon robot Golem Bomber uses in Super Bomberman 2. *'Dokgun' - The volcano boss seen in Super Bomberman 3. *'Gattaida' - The combined mecha faced at the end of Super Bomberman 3. *'GolemGhost' - The result of Golem Bomber fusing with SeaWing in Bomberman Tournament. *'Fort Walker' - The giant Chess-themed robot he uses in Super Bomberman R. *'Great Gattaida' - The gigantic combined mecha faced at the end of Super Bomberman R. Gallery Golem.png|Golem Bomber in Super Bomberman 2 Golem Bomber.png|''Saturn Bomberman Fight!!'' Artwork 30.jpg|SBF!! Intro 31.jpg|SBF!! Intro 2 Golem Bomber.jpg|SBF!! Story Mode Clear Golem Bomber SBF!!.jpg|SBF!! Model GolemStoryart.jpg|Art from the Bomberman Story manual IMG 0449.JPG|Golem Bomber's Super Bomberman R Profile Card C6yK3IdU4AAUAS5.jpg Captura de pantalla 2017-10-13 10.23.34.png|Victory Image References Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Villains Category:Multiplayer Category:Male Characters Category:Bomberman Tournament Category:Super Bomberman 2 Category:Super Bomberman 3 Category:Saturn Bomberman Fight!! Category:Super Bomberman R Category:Robots Category:Allies in Super Bomberman R Category:Allies Category:Former Villains Category:Former Villains in Super Bomberman R Category:Super Bomberman Series Category:Saturn Bomberman Series Category:Heroes